


Blueberry Juices

by ThatHomoGuy



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHomoGuy/pseuds/ThatHomoGuy
Summary: It had all started with wanting to try something new...
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Blueberry Juices

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired/ based off of this tweet: https://twitter.com/Furokurou/status/958660501298323456?s=09
> 
> And also written entirely for a friend who loves blueberries :3

Garrus was laid back on Shepard’s bed, a multitude of pillows sprawled out around and under him for comfort; his legs were being held open by two soft but firm hands, quivering with every lick Shepard gave to his slit. He had never done it this way before (having already been hard before their usual activities started), but _Oh_ he was _NOT_ complaining.  
  
Shepard’s tongue darted in below to scoop up all the fluids he was no doubt leaking; he could feel himself slide out a little, meeting her tongue on the next roll of his hips & choking on a moan. Shepard spread his opening wide, encircling the tip with her tongue before curling her lips around the head and sucking, both of them humming in pleasure as more of him slid out & in to her _very_ warm mouth.  
  
” _Shepard_ … _!_ ”  
  
Garrus watched as more & and more of him became engulfed in that _wonderfully_ tight heat, her head bobbing up & down a few times before pulling off with one last kiss to the tip.  
  
”You ready?” Shepard asked breathlessly.  
  
”Y-yea.” He replied, just as breathy as her.  
  
Shepard ducked back down, taking in his head and firmly tonguing his frenulum. Garrus’s whine of pleasure turned in to a sudden crescendo as two fingers unexpectedly entered past his slit, carefully twisting and prodding at his previously unexplored insides.  
  
_It was like nothing he had ever felt before._ _  
_  
His body shook as the foreign pleasure bloomed deep within his pelvis and jolted through his cock; Gods, she _was_ touching his cock, deeper than anyone ever has; it absolutely _overwhelmed_ his senses and hastened his release too quickly for him to stop it.  
  
”Shepard w-wait--!” he tried to warn.  
  
Shepard added in a third finger & spread them, and Garrus _sobbed,_ his orgasm suddenly crashing through his systems and out in a mess of cum, slick, and dull talons threatening to rip through the sheets as he trembled. Shepard moved off to stroke him through it, lust-filled eyes captivated on how the dark blue hole clenched & squeezed out extra lubricant, watched as it slid down to stain the bedsheets below. Garrus squirmed uncomfortably with overstimulation before she removed her hands to pet his thighs apologetically, scooting up next to him to pepper kisses all over his mouth & mandibles.  
  
”Well that was faster than expected, how you feelin’?”  
  
Garrus mumbled some half sentence in reply, hugging and nuzzling into Shepard’s softer body. Shepard huffed a laugh and pressed her forehead to his, nails lightly scratching under his mandlble.  
  
“I’ll take that as a good sign.”  
  
”Shepard… you didn’t… ?”  
  
”Don’t worry about it, this night was about you.”  
  
”But- “  
  
”Nope. No ‘buts’, mister. You’re gonna get some good, decent sleep tonight and maybe I’ll let you return the favor tomorrow.” Shepard half-joked.  
  
” _Fine_. But you’re going to be my pillow all night.”  
”I can live with that.”


End file.
